Zarkx
Zarkx was an exiled Glatorian, formerly afflicted with the Ice Tribe. Biography Early life On Spherus Magna, Zarkx lived with other members of the Ice Tribe under the rule of the Element Lord of Ice. Zarkx later served as a lieutenant under the command of the Element Lord of Ice during the Core War on Spherus Magna. During the war, he led a platoon of Ice warriors. He fought for control over the recently discovered Energized Protodermis. When the Shattering occurred, Zarkx was stranded on Bara Magna along with several others. Glatorian Career/Exile After the new social system was established, Zarkx became Iconox's secondary Glatorian shortly after Strakk became prime following Certavus' death and Drezdak's departure from the tribe. During this period he won a number of matches on the Ice Tribe's behalf. However, due to nearly killing a foe who had surrendered in his last match, he was exiled from the Ice Tribe and subsequently replaced by Gelu. Because of his exile, Zarkx was forced to become a bandit. Glatorian Abductions During the last year or so, Zarkx was one of the many Glatorian and Agori captured by the Skrall Skirvex. He was briefly held prisoner before undergoing a process that turned him into a mindless drone. He then became part of Makuta Cordak's army. Recently, Zarkx along with Jarzek and Vesha were seen trying to hunt down the Glatorian Xeptek near a large jungle oasis. However, before the group could capture him, another Glatorian named Lotawn appeared, and wounded Zarkx with his Thronax Launcher. Vesha and Jarzek soon abandoned Zarkx when a pack of Vorox that had been following the trio earlier began to approach. Lotawn then decided to take Zarkx back to his home, stating had probably had something that could help him. After bringing him to an underground cavern, Xeptek, Lotawn, and the female Skrall known as Shezz attempted to find a way to free Zarkx's mind from Cordak's control. For several days they attempted to help Zarkx, though were unable to find a way to free his mind. Eventually, Zarkx broke free of his confinement, and attacked Shezz, leaving her with no choice but to severely injure him. Due to the injuries he had sustained, Zarkx was rendered unconscious. Sadly, despite Shezz's attempts to heal him, Zarkx passed away the following morning, leaving Shezz to bury the fallen Glatorian beneath a tree. Abilities & Traits Though calm and collected most of the time, Zarkx possessed a tortured soul beneath his his icy exterior. Due to horrors he experienced during the Core War, Zarkx was extremely withdrawn and reserved, unwilling to become close to others. It was this inability to talk about his problems that lead to him hallucinating that he was facing one of his old war foes during an arena match, causing him to nearly kill his opponent. Despite his social problems, however, Zarkx was still a fierce warrior, and was very skilled in combat. Tools Zarkx wielded a Frost Sword and a specially modified Thornax Launcher he received from Nepzek a few weeks before the former ice warrior disappeared. It could hurl Thornax fruit with greater speed, accuracy, and power. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Glatorian Category:Characters Category:Ice Tribe